Satisfaction
by galadriel3562
Summary: A little tag on after Colonial day... PWP, no fluf! Seriously, no one is being nice!


Satisfaction? 

This is what happens when you start flipping through your stack of DVD's on a lazy Sunday afternoon…

Summary: PWP with no fluff at all, seriously people, they're not being nice…

Pairing: A/R

Rating: MA

Warnings: Graphic Sex

Spoilers: Colonial Day (minor)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is a mistake, worse than getting involved with Richard_.

And yet she was letting it happen, had in fact encouraged it to happen. She shivered at the touch of cold air to moist skin and tightened her grip on his hair. He growled in response and pressed his mouth to the hollow of her throat. She leaned her head back and pulled him closer still.

_This is going to come __back to bite me._

A low groan escaped her when he ran his hands down the front of her jacket, brushing across the fabric with a feather light caress that only hinted at things to come without delivering on that promise. She tightened her grip further and got another growl in response, although this one spoke more of pain than pleasure. She didn't care, she needed him to silence that little voice in the back of her mind, and his gentle nibbling wasn't doing the trick.

"Stop being such a frakking gentleman!"

There was only a moment's hesitation in which he lifted his gaze, searching her eyes and face for a bare second before his hands clamped down around her waist. He shoved her up against the wall, hard enough to force the air out of her in a surprised gasp. A gasp he swallowed when he slanted his mouth across hers in a ferocious kiss.

Breathless, she had little choice but to open herself to him and literally draw the breath from his lungs. Keeping her pinned to the wall with his body, he bypassed the buttons of her jacket completely and reached for the lapels. She realized he was about to rip the material off her body and grabbed his hands.

"Easy!"

A frustrated groan vibrated through his chest but his hands stilled within hers.

"Make up your mind, woman!"

She shoved against his shoulder in a bid for more room. "I only have three of these." She informed him as she reached up and undid the buttons of both her jacket and the blouse underneath. She shrugged both off her shoulders and took a moment to put them away safely.

He stood less than an arm's length away, still fully clothed, watching her with a bemused expression on his face. She glared at him as she reached around to the small of her back and tugged down the zipper of her skirt.

"What are you waiting for?"

He shook his head and started to take off his clothes. "You're an odd woman, Madam President."

"I'm horny." She answered, stepping out of her skirt. "People do strange things when they're horny."

"I'll say."

She set the skirt aside and watched him as he worked his way down to a pair of gray cotton boxers. He kept those on, although at this particular stage they did little to hide his arousal. Once he was finished he crossed his arms, mirrored her stance and raised an expectant eyebrow. She almost rolled her eyes.

_I should have known he'd be difficult about this._ _Why in the name of the Gods did I pick him of all people?_

But she knew the answer to that question. She'd picked him because he'd shown up at just the right time and place.

_You'd think I'd be over this, what with menopause and cancer._

But she wasn't. She was fifty-one years old, dying and horny as hell. So horny in fact that she had found herself ticking names of a very short list while she stood and watched the younglings twirl around on the dance floor.

Baltar was out almost before she'd even really considered him. She knew he was willing, she hadn't missed the looks he'd throw her way every now and then, but she wasn't quite that desperate yet, and sincerely hoped she'd die before she ever would be. Captain Adama was at least palatable - well more than palatable - but she'd have a hard time getting the young man's attention with Starbuck in the same room. There was Wally, but after what she'd done to him he wasn't likely to do her any favors. A wounded ego can be a powerful motivator in men, powerful enough at times to override even their more basic urges. Another life lesson learned from Richard Adar. That had left her with Billy as the last name on her list. She was fairly certain she'd be able to get her aid to cooperate, he was naive that way and she wasn't. Billy however would never be able to see this for what it was. He was a believer in True Love, with capital letters, and he would see sex as a part of that. Sex with Billy would complicated her daily life beyond believe and was therefore simply more trouble than it was worth.

She'd already resigned herself to some self-maintenance when he'd shown up at her side. She hadn't considered him, convinced he all but hated her, or at least disliked her immensely. The first doubts about that rose when he asked her to dance and she recanted her opinion completely the second he settled his hand in the small of her back. Placing it just a tad lower than was necessary.

One dance and a whispered invitation was all it took. He'd been somewhat surprised, but not as much as she'd expected. He had even offered his arm as he led her off the dance floor. With the party in full swing the corridors had been quiet and they'd managed to find themselves a secluded room, which met their only requirement, a door with a lock. Things had proceeded very rapidly from there.

"Well?" She asked, all but snarling the word at him as she put her hands on her hips. She'd already made the first move, and she was going to be damned if she was going to do all the work.

"Well, what?"

He tried for casual but slipped up when he wasn't able to keep his eyes on her face. A satisfied smile found its way to her lips as his gaze wondered. The look in his eyes alone was enough to send a surge of anticipation down to her core. His eyes traveled back up to her face but he took his sweet time getting there. The activity was not without its consequences and her smile twitched as she noticed the cotton stretching a little tighter. He made no effort whatsoever to conceal the response and seemed perfectly at ease with himself, a fact that both aroused and annoyed her.

"I'm to understand that you're not interested in a drawn out session?"

His voice had dropped about half a note and chafed against her sensitized skin like burlap. She repressed a shudder and answered his question in her best presidential voice.

"I'm interested in you getting me off, Commander. As quickly as possible."

He laughed at that, a low rumbling sound that made her scalp tingle in ways she had never dreamed it could.

"Well alright then." He said as he stepped forward and reached for her hips. Sliding his hands over hers he pulled her body to his. "As long as we're clear."

Before he could ruin the momentum with anymore talk she pressed herself up against his body and pushed her pelvis against his. That decimated the rather smug smile that had been lingering around his mouth and darkened his eyes considerably.

"I think we're quite clear, Commander." She whispered, continuing to rock against him. His grip on her hips tightened painfully as he growled and she found herself up against the wall, his tongue already in her mouth before she was fully aware that he was kissing her. Working her hands free from his grasp she slid her arms around his neck. Without her heels she was a scant inch shorter than him and there was a strange thrill in having to rise on tiptoe to meet him.

One arm slid around her waist, the other underneath her buttocks. The world shifted and she found herself looking down at him, her feet dangling above the floor. The sudden loss of sure footing made her drive her nails into the skin of his shoulders. She'd surely drawn blood but he didn't seem to care as he buried his face in her breasts.

A flash of concern was quickly quelled as he licked and nibbled his way across the exposed skin of her left breast without hesitation. She used one hand to support herself against his shoulders and reached up to push and pull at her bra until the straps slid down her arms. He tugged the fabric aside with his teeth and found a taunt nipple underneath. Without preamble he took it into his mouth and she cried out in joy.

The cold air hit moist skin, reddened from his gentle bites and he moved to the other breast. She encouraged him as best she could with quiet moans. Keeping one hand buried in his hair, holding too tightly, she explored his chest and back as far as she could reach. She was leaving her mark, bright red lines drawn across his skin and fingerprints that would become bruises on his shoulders and biceps.

Her feet hit the ground abruptly, her knees buckled but she didn't fall. His hands gripped her waist and he was kissing her again. She reveled in the feeling of his swollen cock pressed against her stomach and slid one hand in between their bodies to stroke his length through the grey cotton. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands down to her hips, relieving her of her panties.

She managed to step out of the flimsy garment only seconds before his hand was between her thighs, sliding upwards. Unable to concentrate on anything other than his caress moving up her skin she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. His first touch was feather light, the tips of his fingers grazing along her labia, stroking through the red curls. She bucked her hips into his hand, but his laughter rumbled against her skin as he withdrew.

"Patience, Madam President." He whispered in her ear, smirking as he nuzzled the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Allow an old man his pleasure."

She groaned with frustration and retaliated by taking a firm grip on his erection. That killed the laughter as well as the smirk.

"Get it done." She growled.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered in a slightly breathless voice.

His hand returned and this time his touch was firm. He dipped the tip of a finger into the moisture pooling at her core and spread it around, wandering upwards and circling her clit without touching it. Before she could even begin to protest he slid a finger past the clasp of her muscles. A moment passed in which he probed her depth and width before going in search of that elusive spot. It didn't take him long to find it and once he was there he didn't waste time. Pushing inside her with a second finger he set a rapid pace.

_He's too good at this._

The thought flashed through her mind as he began to draw tight circles around her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her hands gripped his shoulders so tightly that her fingers hurt but she was too lost in the sensations he was creating to notice. Without warning she reached her peak and tightened around his fingers. He held himself inside of her, flexing his fingers, sending another wave of ecstasy to crash into her.

He brought her down gently and she relaxed, sinking against his chest while her breathing began to slow. She surprised herself with a mewl of disappointment when he slid out of her. Raising her head off his shoulder she found him looking down at her with a rather smug expression.

"Was that what the lady ordered?"

She scowled at him. He was right of course, it was exactly what she'd needed, but that didn't mean she was going to let him get away with that particular tone. Reaching between them she grabbed his hand and brought it up. All smugness drained from his expression the moment she took his fingers into her mouth. She worked her tongue against his skin, and suckled at her own taste mixed with his, watching his face while she did it.

His pupils dilated, his breathing roughened and it didn't take long before he reclaimed control. With a hint of regret he withdrew his hand and shoved his boxers down before grabbing her ass. He lifted her up again and she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer until he was pressing up against her. He stilled then and she could see him struggle to keep from pounding into her, instead he lowered her onto him slowly. She huffed in frustration and tugged at his hair, forcing him to look at her.

"What did I tell you?" She snarled. "If I wanted a boy scout I'd be frakking Billy."

He needed no further encouragement and thrust into her. She gasped at the twinge of pain that coursed through her body. But the pain was quickly drowned out by bliss. Once more she was clutching at his shoulders, digging her fingers into his skin. By now his skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and blood from the last time she had dug into him. He didn't notice, or didn't care and kept pounding into her, slamming her body against the wall.

_Tomorrow I'll regret this, if only because __it won't be comfortable to either stand or sit. And how the hell am I going to explain the bruises to Cottle?_

The thought flitted across her brain without catching hold as instinct took over. She met every thrust of his hips with her own and tightened around him, trying to fulfill the insane desire to keep him inside of her forever. It was a desire he seemed to share. But it couldn't last, nothing ever did. Already halfway there from her last orgasm it took only a handful of thrusts before she was there again and she screamed out her pleasure for all of humanity to hear.

His hips bucked, pinning her against the wall, and he lifted his head up from her neck to look at her. Even seen through an orgasmic haze the look in his eyes made her gasp. No longer was she looking at the stern and unforgiving cobalt-blues she had so often tried to stare down. In their stead were two swirling pools of cerulean that reminded her of Caprica's oceans and clear blue skies. He flexed his hips again, slowly this time, gently rocking into her. And now it was his gaze that kept her pinned to the wall.

She felt herself falling in ways she'd never meant to. Falling into him, into those eyes that were looking at her as if she were the only person that could possibly matter. Her body was already responding to his slow lovemaking while her mind raced frantically.

_Oh, Gods, no! I can't! I can't!_

"Yes, you can." He murmured against her lips. "You can."

He kissed her, pushing his tongue past the feeble defense of her lips and tongue to savor her so completely it brought tears to her eyes. All sense of time was lost and she found herself surrendering against her will, powerless to resist him while he rebuilt the fire within her body. This time around she whimpered through her release, buried her head against his neck and clutched his body as if he were the only thing between her and certain death.

He joined her with a low moan, pushing into her and holding. She was distinctly aware of him throbbing inside of her, of his semen filling her and squeezed herself around him with all her might. She meant to have all of it, every drop of his spirit he was willing to give.

The effort sapped the last of her strength and the world slipped out of focus as darkness encroached upon her vision. She was only dimly aware of his loosening grip when he set her down on her feet. Her knees gave way immediately and his hands grasped her waist, catching her before she could slide down the wall. He stepped back into her, pressing his body to her own. She welcomed him, glad for the warmth of his skin as a cold shudder traveled across her skin.

"Easy."

If she'd been in complete control of herself that remark would have sent her into a rage, as it was it only triggered a stab of annoyance. She didn't notice the quiet tone in which he said it, or the way he frowned with concern as she continued to clutch at him, unable to bare her own weight. She rested her head against his shoulder and drew several deep breaths until she felt she could stand on her own again. Even so she used the support of the wall at her back when she finally pushed against his shoulder, extracting herself from his embrace. He let her go and stepped back but continued to look at her with concern.

"Are you all right?"

She ignored the question. It was bad enough she'd complicated their working relationship by having sex with him, she couldn't afford to complicate it any further by allowing any type of emotion into the mix. A small part of her wondered if she hadn't already crossed that line, if something had passed between them that was more than the simple satisfaction of a basic need. But a larger, more logical part of her shoved that thought aside.

She dragged her presidential mask back onto her face and although she was stark naked with his semen meandering down her thighs she managed to do a passable imitation of the leader she was supposed to be. Straightening her back she looked him square in the eye and gave him her best fake smile as she forced the words out of her mouth that would seal the deal.

"Thank you."

It was not a kind thing to say and she'd made sure of that. It was the kind of thing one would say to a waiter while handing him his tip at the end of the meal. Or worse yet, the kind of thing she imagined men everywhere said when they handed over the fare to the women they'd just frakked. She meant to make it absolutely clear that this was no different. Sex for the sake of sex and no more.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, which she interpreted as a sign of anger. She fully expected him to be angry, wanted him to be angry. If he was preoccupied with his anger there would be no room for him to consider anything else. Determined to let him stew in his rage she glanced down to locate her panties.

"You're welcome."

Her head snapped up and with her control not quite back into place her hand was already half way up to his face, ready to slap him. It stilled when she caught sight of his expression. She'd expected an arrogant smirk, which she wouldn't have stood for, but she found only stoic reserve. Her hand dropped to her side as she stared at him, wondering what he was thinking or feeling. An odd sense of trepidation settled in the pit of her stomach as they stood there for moments simply staring at one another. In the end she wrenched her gaze away from his and bent down to retrieve her panties. She turned her back and started to dress. A moment later she heard him do the same.

They left the room together, after giving each other the once over to make sure they were both presentable. When they came back to the party she turned to him.

"Commander."

In turn she received a polite nod.

"Madam President."

And with that they both went their separate ways.


End file.
